La locura de Sylvanas
by Akari-niichan
Summary: Desde la primera vez que escuché la historia de su vida y de su no-vida supe que haría grandes cosas por su pueblo…hasta hoy.


**La Locura de Sylvanas**

Siempre había visto a Sylvanas como una superviviente, una luchadora, una auténtica líder. Esforzándose y sacrificando lo que fuese necesario por el bien de su gente, y por eso decidí unirme a su causa a pesar de no ser una Renegada. Desde la primera vez que escuché la historia de su vida y de su no-vida supe que haría grandes cosas por su pueblo…hasta hoy.

La locura de Sylvanas va en aumento desde el día en que llegaron noticias de que un grupo de héroes junto con Tirion Vadin habían conseguido entrar en la Ciudadela de Corona de Hielo y dar muerte por fin a Arthas. Tantas veces había intentado matarlo ella misma y tantas veces había fracasado que pude ver la ira reflejada en sus ojos. No podría cobrarse su venganza contra el Rey Exánime en nombre de los Renegados ni en el de ella misma. Ya no. La poca compasión que podía quedar en su alma se desvaneció por completo aquel día volviéndose más distante aún si cabe.

Me ordenó volver a Entrañas enseguida y preparar su llegada. Cuando regresó días después no lo hizo sola. Traía consigo un grupo de Val´kyr que decía tener bajo su control. Yo no dije nada. Incliné la cabeza en señal de reverencia y nunca dije nada, pero temía lo peor. No era la primera vez que creía tener control sobre alguien que más tarde la traicionaba. Sin embargo permanecí a su lado, no sin dejar de mirar con desconfianza a aquellos seres alados.

Con la llegada del cataclismo le sugerí que centrase sus esfuerzos en afianzar Lordaeron y Argénteos para los Renegados, puesto que los huargen, nuevos miembros de la Alianza, y los humanos reclamaban esas tierras como suyas. Sin embargo, mientras decenas de sus soldados perecían en defensa de su tierra y de su reina, ésta únicamente pensaba en la forma de hacer crecer su ejército. Y lo consiguió.

Muchas vidas se perdieron por culpa de subestimar a nuestros enemigos, por culpa de creerse más lista que una manada de perros salvajes. Pero no le importaba. Sólo necesitaba cadáveres y la magia de las Val´kyr para disponer de un ejército infinito.

Un día, no hace mucho tiempo, me envió a Tierras de la Peste Oeste. Me dijo que se requería mi presencia allí pues estaban teniendo algunos problemas para tomar la ciudad de Andorhal. Yo, como siempre, asentí y obedecí sus órdenes al instante, pero tenía un mal presentimiento. Cada vez que dejaba Entrañas para cumplir alguna misión encontraba algo diferente a mi regreso: nuevos guardias reales, un nuevo jefe de mortacechadores encargado de su seguridad personal, un nuevo grupo de boticarios…La primera vez me atreví a preguntar, y desde entonces una cicatriz cruza mi clavícula izquierda desde el cuello hasta el esternón. Un rey que no se fía ni de sus sirvientes más leales y que somete a su pueblo con miedo y represalias no puede cometer otra cosa que locuras y actos egoístas. Aquel día comprendí que Sylvanas se había convertido en ese tipo de reina, y lo lamenté profundamente.

Cuando llegué a Andorhal la ciudad era un caos. Humanos y renegados luchaban con los restos de la plaga y cadáveres de todo tipo se esparcían por doquier. Me dirigí en busca del líder encargado de tomar la ciudad y me sorprendí gratamente al descubrir quién había solicitado mi ayuda. Una imponente armadura negra cubría su cuerpo y sus manos soportaban el peso de un enorme mandoble verde humeante. Su melena larga y rubia enmarcaba un pálido rostro más rudo que el de cualquier elfo que no hubiera pasado por la muerte como él. Sus ojos gélidos y azules se clavaron en mí y una sonrisa de compañerismo se asomó en sus labios al verme. Se la devolví gustosa y comenzó a explicarme lo que ocurría allí.

Conocí a Koltira Tejemuerte durante la expedición a Rasganorte. Tengo entendido que fue el primer Caballero de la Muerte en unirse a la Horda, pero lo cierto es que nunca se lo pregunté. Cuando llegamos a aquellos helados baldíos nadie se fiaba de él y Sylvanas me ordenó ser su sombra para controlar sus movimientos. Juntos realizamos innumerables misiones y llegamos a tener un compañerismo que casi rozaba la amistad. Quizá por pertenecer a la misma raza, quizá porque era la única que me prestaba voluntaria a hacer misiones en su compañía. Durante nuestra estancia en Corona de Hielo a bordo del Martillo de Ogrimm me preguntó por mi cicatriz. Inconscientemente me llevé una mano al cuello y pasé los dedos por encima recorriéndola mientras reflexionaba si debía o no contarle la verdad acerca de ella. Aún hoy es el día en el que no sé porqué lo hice. Simplemente le dije que había cuestionado una orden de Sylvanas. Me miró en silencio y jamás volvió a preguntarme nada. Ese mismo día, al ver a lo lejos la nave de la Alianza, él me habló de Thassarian. Me dijo que, a pesar de que el Rey Exánime controlaba la voluntad de todos sus caballeros, él todavía conservaba su código de honor. Me contó que era el humano más testarudo que jamás había conocido, que una vez lo habían capturado y Thassarian fue el único que envió alguien a rescatarlo atribuyendo que ahora "eran hermanos en la muerte". Desde ese día Koltira solo se fiaba de Thassarian, hasta que éste volvió a la Alianza después de liberarse del control del Rey Exánime. Poco tiempo después de que nos contáramos esto, el Rey Exánime fue derrotado y no volvimos a vernos hasta mi llegada a Andorhal.

Después de ponerme al día y ayudar al ejército renegado a matar lo que quedaba de la plaga, me abrí paso hasta su líder Gandling convencida de que sería capaz de vencerlo yo sola. Me equivoqué. En un momento de descuido me atrapó, y cuando creí que no saldría viva, Koltira apareció para liberarme de la extraña prisión púrpura en la que estaba apresada. Sin embargo no vino solo, otro caballero de la muerte lo acompañaba. Por cómo se miraban y se compenetraban en la lucha supe que se trataba de Thassarian. Cuando conseguimos expulsar a Gandling de Andorhal, él y Koltira mantuvieron una charla. Acordaron una pequeña tregua para terminar de acabar con lo poco que quedaba de la plaga en la ciudad y reagruparse.

Cuando regresamos a nuestro asentamiento, una punzada de dolor me atravesó la cabeza. Koltira se dio cuenta y se tensó. Sabía que desde mi cicatriz, cada vez que Sylvanas se comunicaba conmigo mentalmente me producía una jaqueca horrible. Me susurró una orden clara y directa y me dirigí al sótano de la posada. Allí estaba ella, oculta bajo otra identidad, pero a mí no podía engañarme. Ella también lo sabía y se mostró sin tapujos. Hinqué una rodilla en el suelo y esperé. Tras un largo silenció comenzó a preguntar por qué media ciudad estaba todavía dominada por humanos. Le expliqué que primero nos habíamos ocupado de la plaga y que nos estábamos reagrupando para lanzar un ataque sobre la Alianza. Nada más terminar la frase algo me golpeó en la cara y la sangre comenzó a resbalar por la comisura de mis labios. Me dijo que sabía lo de Thassarian, que había enviado a Koltira a propósito a esta ciudad para comprobar a quién le profesaba mayor lealtad y había fracasado estrepitosamente en su prueba. Después me sonrió con maldad y me dijo que tenía una última misión que encomendarme en Andorhal: capturar a Thassarian. Puso una Val´kyr bajo mi mando y salí de la posada. Cuando lo hice, vi a Koltira con una expresión de terror en su rostro mirando al cielo. Miré y cientos de Val´kyr lo surcaban.

Ordené a la mía que convirtiese en renegados unos cuantos cadáveres humanos para usarlos como escudo y abrirnos paso hasta el asentamiento de la Alianza. Saqué un pañuelo de seda y me limpié la sangre de la cara. Utilicé ese mismo pañuelo para escribirle una nota a Koltira: "_La Reina me ordena capturar a Thassarian. Haz lo que debas." _Cuando mi Val´kyr regresó con los cadáveres recién convertidos, pasé por su lado y dejé caer el pañuelo. Tuve un mal presentimiento y sentí que no volvería a verlo nunca.

Cuando llegué a su base Thassarian había desaparecido. Lo único que quedaba era un escaso ejército de humanos suicidas que intentaban desesperadamente frenar nuestro avance y los restos de lo que parecía ser su teniente. Dejé a mi Val´kyr allí y regresé sola a nuestro campamento base. Me encaminé inquieta hacia el sótano de la posada para informar a la Reina Alma en Pena del fracaso de mi misión a sabiendas de lo que me pasaría. Esta vez no me equivoqué. Sylvanas montó en cólera y mientras me golpeaba no dejaba de llamar a Koltira a gritos. Cuando éste apareció, dejó de pegarme. Yo me pregunté por qué no habría huido cuando tuvo ocasión. Empezó a pedirle explicaciones de todo y a preguntarle sobre Thassarian, pero él se mantuvo en silencio. Se arrodilló, bajó la cabeza y se mantuvo silencio. Se me heló la sangre y temí lo peor. Entonces ella lo levantó en el aire y empezó a estrangularlo recordándole a quién tenía que servir. Yo no podía moverme, tan solo mirar como su locura y crueldad aumentaban a cada segundo que pasaba. Acto seguido abrió un portal a Entrañas y arrastró por él a Koltira, no sin antes recordarle que después de su reeducación no recordaría a Thassarian y sería un auténtico renegado. Antes de marcharse ella también, me susurró que volviese a Entrañas por mis propios medios como prueba de que seguía siéndole útil a los Renegados y a su Reina. Cuando se fue, observé algo diferente en el suelo de la estancia. Estiré el brazo y conseguí alcanzarlo. Nada más tocarlo supe de qué se trataba: mi pañuelo de seda. Por un lado estaba manchado con mi sangre y tenía la nota que le había escrito a Koltira. Por el otro rezaba: _"No lo permitas."_

Tardé una semana en recuperarme de mis heridas y llegar a la ciudad. Durante ese tiempo no dejé de darle vueltas a la nota. No sabía si la había escrito Thassarian pidiéndome que no permitiera que le hiciesen nada malo a Koltira, o si por el contrario la había escrito Koltira pidiéndome que evitase la locura que tenía en mente Thassarian. Por lo que sabía, Thassarian ya había arriesgado mucho una vez intentando salvar a Koltira, por lo que no sería muy descabellado pensar que lo intentaría de nuevo.

En cuanto puse un pie en Entrañas Sylvanas me susurró dolorosamente y me ordenó que me presentara ante ella de inmediato. Me fijé en la cantidad de guardias que había por toda la ciudad y acudí a su encuentro lo más rápido que pude. Había doblado su guardia personal. Me arrodillé y esperé. Ella se mantuvo en silencio y simplemente me dijo que me retirase, que había pasado la prueba y que se me reclamaría en cuanto se me necesitase...

Os escribo esta carta, Jefe de Guerra, para alertaros acerca de Sylvanas. Creo que tendríais que estar al corriente de estos acontecimientos acerca de nuestra en otrora amada Reina Alma en Pena, porque ante todo, a quién debo lealtad es a la Horda. Los actos que se están llevando a cabo en Entrañas no difieren en nada a los que cometía el Rey Exánime. He visto construir estatuas con su imagen para infundir terror a los nuevos renegados. He visto mandar como carnaza a recién creados a primera línea de batalla con sus garras como únicas armas sólo para ganar tiempo. He visto como su arrogancia le hacía perder el reconquistado Castillo de Colmillo Oscuro por creerse más lista que nadie. He visto como se quitaba de en medio a cualquiera que no le era útil con un leve movimiento de mano. Y he sentido en mis propias carnes lo que significa cuestionar su voluntad.

Con esto no os pido asilo, y aunque sí sea cierto que temo por mi vida, no se me ocurriría que el Jefe de Guerra auxiliara a una traidora confesa. Sí, habéis leído bien. Sylvanas considerará mis actos como una traición hacia su persona y solo dios sabe qué locura se le ocurrirá. Hoy Thassarian y yo intentaremos liberar a Koltira. Sé donde se encuentra, y gracias a que he estropeado todos los añublos que creaban, no ha sufrido percances todavía. Sé que no sois partidario de las amistades, pero si con mi hazaña conseguís ver en lo que se ha convertido Sylvanas, mi propósito se verá cumplido y mi deber para con la Horda permanecerá intacto.

Sé que no sois ningún descerebrado y sabéis tan bien como yo que en estos tiempos la Horda se tambalea. Ya sea porque os ven demasiado violento o falto de perspectiva, son muchos los que no os consideran digno de vuestro cargo. Rezan por la vuelta de Thrall, pero un líder compasivo es lo que necesita Sylvanas para volver a atacar. Lo que ahora os voy a contar puede que os llene tanto de ira que rompáis estas hojas y no terminéis de leer lo que tengo que contaros. Todos lamentamos muchísimo los sucesos de la Puerta de Cólera, sin embargo, quien más lo sintió sin duda fue la propia Sylvanas. Así es. Ella fue la que ordenó a Putress y a sus boticarios el ataque a Puerta de Cólera, pero cuando el Vuelo Rojo apareció, corrió a pedir ayuda a Thrall diciendo que su boticario jefe la había traicionado junto con Varimathras. El por entonces Jefe de Guerra no tenía ningún motivo para desconfiar de la palabra de la Reina Alma en Pena y cuando recuperamos Entrañas incluso le cedió guardias Kor´kron.

Os aconsejo que no cometáis la estupidez de adentraros en la ciudad solo, Jefe de Guerra, puesto que lo único que la habita son renegados disfrazados por la reina. Incluso el embajador de Lunargenta, a quien mató el mismo día de su llegada, no es más que una ilusión.

Cuando esta carta llegue a vuestras manos yo ya habré llevado a cabo mi plan. Si todo sale como tengo previsto no tendréis noticias mías en mucho tiempo, y junto conmigo, Koltira y Thassarian desaparecerán del mapa. Si ocurre así, Sylvanas no dudará en llamar a sus ejércitos y realizar una búsqueda intensiva dejando sus obligaciones con la Horda en un segundo plano. Incluso ella misma abandonará Entrañas para buscarnos. Si por el contrario fracaso, y Thassarian muere conmigo, la Alianza y sobre todo los humanos se lanzarán en una guerra abierta contra Lordaeron clamando justicia. De ser así, la reina os pedirá ayuda y podréis comprobar con vuestros propios ojos la nueva arma de la que dispone: Colder Dan'ice. A simple vista os parecerá un mago renegado como muchos otros, pero encierra un secreto crucial bajo su capucha, pues ésta albergó en su día un par de orejas tan largas y afiladas como las mías. En vida fue un poderoso elfo de sangre al que Sylvanas llevaba tiempo observando. Tras una muerte en extrañas circunstancias no lo dudó y le ofreció la no-vida, lo que confirmó mis sospechas de que lo tenía todo planeado desde un principio. La muerte de Colder no fue casualidad, al igual que la de muchos otros que ahora sirven bajo su estandarte.

Espero que comprendáis la gravedad de la situación y por qué es necesario que frenéis su locura a tiempo. De no ser así, temo que todos acabemos siendo condenados a la no-vida por la Dama Oscura. Si de verdad sois el Jefe de Guerra que la Horda necesita en estos momentos, sabréis abordar la situación y tomar las decisiones pertinentes. Sylvanas Brisaveloz ha cruzado por mucho la línea de la demencia y hace tiempo que he dejado de considerarla mi reina.

Os pido humildemente que la detengáis antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Siempre fiel a la Horda.

Iken'Naiah.

Un imponente orco de piel rojiza cubierto de tatuajes se pasea por delante de su trono de un lado para otro. En sus manos lleva las hojas ya arrugadas de la carta que acaba de terminar de leer. Baja los seis peldaños que lo elevan en la estancia y camina hasta el centro de la sala circular esquivando algo en el suelo forrado de pieles. Mira a su alrededor y se entretiene contando los cadáveres que por allí hay esparcidos. Casi una docena. Se acerca a una de las antorchas y comienza a quemar una por una las hojas de dicha carta sin dejar de sonreír. Camina de vuelta a su trono dejando un rastro de cenizas y mientras se deja caer en el asiento da un chasquido con los dedos de la mano derecha. La imagen del Jefe de Guerra comienza a distorsionarse dando paso a la verdadera identidad oculta bajo la ilusión que poco a poco desaparece. En el bastión más grande de la ciudad de Orgrimmar la Reina Alma en Pena termina de sentarse en el trono del Jefe de Guerra. A su espalda dos Val´kyr levitan custodiándola como dos ángeles guardianes.

- Ágatha, ya sabes qué hacer.

Una de las Val´kyr se adelanta y comienza a desplegar su magia. Una decena de rayos azulados comienzan a caer y a iluminar cada uno de los cuerpos inertes tendidos en el suelo. Todos los cadáveres allí reunidos comienzan a levantarse sin importar la raza a la que pertenecieron en vida, arrodillándose ante su nueva reina.

- No te falta razón, querida. No te falta – Sylvanas, con la última hoja en la mano, sonríe malévolamente mientras contempla su alrededor.

Da un nuevo chasquido otorgando a cada miembro allí presente el aspecto que hace apenas diez minutos conservaban en el bastión principal de Orgrimmar. A ojos de cualquier ciudadano o miembro de la Horda la morada de Garrosh Grito Infernal no ha sufrido el más leve cambio. Una vez completada su magia estira un brazo y acerca la última hoja de la carta a una de las piras de fuego que rodean el trono. Observa cómo se quema lentamente sin dejar de sonreír. Cuando está a punto de consumirse la deja caer a sus pies y la aplasta esparciendo los restos quemados. Sylvanas, complacida, sonríe y ordena a sus Val´kyr que se retiren mientras ella misma comienza a tomar la forma y el aspecto del Jefe de Guerra.

- Me encantan los disfraces…


End file.
